


Lesson Learned

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Dom Link Sub Rhett, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett’s jealousy gets out of hand and Link decides to bring him back in line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

“Rhett, is there something you need to talk about?” Link said as he walked into their office.

“What do you mean?” Rhett was sitting in his chair working. He turned his head towards Link.

“I watched the Lady Antebellum episode back and you were looking pretty pissed off during Good Mythical More, especially when Dave was touching my face. Do we need to talk?”

Rhett shrugged. “I was just a little jealous, that’s all. You know how I get, Link.”

Link smiled. “I know. It must have been tough not being able to sit near me like you usually do.” Link slid his arms around Rhett’s shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

Rhett blushed. “I like being close to you, even if it’s just sitting together during show.”

Link squeezed Rhett. “I like being close to you too. But if you’re going to get jealous, you need to hide it better.” Link released Rhett and sat in his chair. “You’re pretty easy to read in moments like that.”

Rhett laughed softly. “I’ll try better next time.”

Rhett’s jealousy was something the two men joked about a lot, and Link found it endearing for the most part. Knowing that Rhett craved his touch or attention when he was out of reach made Link feel wanted. Even before he and Rhett started dating and were still just friends, Link found Rhett’s little moments of jealousy flattering.

A month after the Lady Antebellum episode, Rhett and Link attended a birthday party for a friend. Link was chatting with some people he just met, while Rhett was on the other side of the room shooting the breeze with friends. When Rhett got up to get something to drink, he noticed the group of people that were sitting with Link and decided to stop by and make his presence known.

Rhett knelt down next to Link and put his hand on the back of his chair. “Hey babe, how’s it going?” Rhett said before kissing Link on the cheek.

One of the gentlemen in the group raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Link, you didn’t tell us you and Rhett were together. I thought you were just friends.”

Rhett placed his arm around Link, squeezed his shoulder, and pulled him close. “Yup, He’s mine. 30 years and counting.” He was smiling but Link could detect some possessiveness in his voice. Rhett stared the man down a little until he excused himself from the conversation.

“He’s mine?” Link repeated during the car ride home.

“What?” Rhett said defensively. “It’s true.”

Link rolled his eyes. “Yes, but there was no need to assert yourself like that, especially in front a group of people you just met.”

Rhett sat back in the passenger seat. “I was just having a little bit of fun Link. I thought you liked it when I act a little jealous.”

Link twisted his mouth in thought. “I do, but it wasn’t necessary in that moment. It came across as annoying instead of cute. Walking into a conversation out of nowhere and staring a guy down until he walked away?” Link shook his head. “You’re better than that Rhett.”

Rhett turned his face towards the passenger side window. “Whatever.” Rhett disagreed but he decided to let it go.  _He’ll get over it_  he thought.

–

“How do I look, Rhett?” Link said as he smoothed out his powder blue jacket. He and Rhett were in New York City to attend the Webby Awards. Thanks to the Mythical Beasts, they won all three of their nominations and were there to accept their awards.

“You look great.” Rhett said. He took Link’s hand in his as they headed out of their hotel room and to the event.

After the ceremony, Rhett and Link decided to take advantage of the city’s nightlife and have a drink at a bar near their hotel before retiring for the evening. They met up with some other people who were at the ceremony and talked with them for a while.

Rhett’s phone rang; it was Eddie.

“Link?” Rhett whispered. “I need to take this phone call from Eddie, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Link said. Rhett stepped outside and talked with Eddie for about 15 minutes. When he went back inside the bar, Link was standing and talking to a blonde haired gentleman who was standing a little closer than Rhett was comfortable with. Rhett hung back for a bit and examined the man’s body language. He was clearly flirting with Link: giving him bedroom eyes, putting a hand on his arm, leaning in close. Link was not responding to the man’s advances and was actively rejecting him, but Rhett was still unhappy about it. Rhett stormed up behind Link and put his hands around his waist.

“Oh hey Rhett, is everything okay?” Rhett ignored Link’s question and angrily stared at the stranger.

“Back off.”

The man raised his hands. “Chill out dude, I was just getting ready to leave. No harm done, I just wanted to see why this cutie was alone.”

Rhett quickly grabbed the man’s upper arm and squeezed it. “I said back the fuck off or your head is going into this bar.” Rhett said a little too loudly. The bartender and some of the customers turned towards him and Link. Link turned red with embarrassment but Rhett was not deterred by the attention. The man struggled until Rhett finally let him go. “Damn dude, you’ve got issues.” He rubbed his arm and walked away. Rhett quickly paid their tab before whisking Link out the door. He didn’t notice the frightened stares from some of the patrons.

Rhett practically dragged Link towards the hotel. Link kept trying to pull away from him until Rhett finally loosened his grip.

“Rhett, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Link, that guy was coming on to you.”

“Yeah, and I had the situation under control. There was no need for to you to interfere like that.”

Rhett scoffed. “That dude was practically on your dick. Who knows what would’ve happened if I hadn’t shown up.”

Link rolled his eyes. “Rhett, quit exaggerating, that guy was harmless. You know what would have happened if that guy continued talking to me? I would’ve walked away. There was no reason for you to threaten and assault him.”

“Link…” Rhett said forcefully. Link didn’t let him finish.

“Rhett, we’re at an event getting awards and representing our show and our fans. You can’t be fucking around like that, you could’ve gotten the both of us in trouble.”

“Link, what the hell was I supposed to do? Just stand there and let that guy ogle you? You’re my boyfriend, of course I’m going to get jealous when other people flirt with you.”

Link put his hand up and gave him a stern look. “Rhett, you took that jealousy shit way too far. Rein it in. We’re just lucky that guy backed down and didn’t try to escalate.” Link looked at his phone. “It’s late, we need to go to bed.”

The two men silently walked back to their hotel room and went to bed. Link curled up in a corner of the bed away from Rhett and quickly fell asleep. Rhett lay awake for a while and whispered words of regret and apology to the ceiling. He felt remorse for his actions at the bar, and after giving it some thought realized that Link was right; he could have handled the situation better. He looked over at Link and felt an ache in his chest. Nothing caused Rhett pain like knowing Link was upset with him.

Rhett and Link flew back home the next day; they barely spoke to each other during the trip. Link was still upset with Rhett, and Rhett was upset with himself. While Link slept during the flight, Rhett wracked his brain for ways to apologize to Link and make up for his poor behavior.

When they got home, Rhett followed Link into their bedroom, pulling their luggage behind them. He set it in front of the closet.

“Link, can we talk now?”

Link sat down on the bed and nodded. He looked a little sad. “Sure.”

Rhett curled up on the floor next to Link and put his head in his lap. “Link, I’m really sorry about last night. You were right: l let my jealousy get out of hand and I acted inappropriately. I’m sorry I made you upset.”

Link put a hand on Rhett’s head and stroked it. Rhett teared up a little; he didn’t realize how much he missed Link’s touch until that moment.

“It’s okay Rhett, I forgive you. I know your intentions were good, you just lost your cool and let your emotions cloud your judgment.” Link lifted Rhett’s head and kissed him. “It’s okay, we’ll work on the jealousy thing together.”

Rhett put his head back down on Link’s lap. “I still feel bad about it. Can I do anything to make it up to you?”

Link smiled and resumed stroking Rhett’s head. “Well, if you’re feeling up to it, I’m sure I can think of a proper punishment for my pet.”

Rhett looked up at Link and smiled. “Anything you want, Master.”

Link gazed at Rhett lovingly. “Okay then. Take off your clothes and sit on the bed, back against the headboard.” Rhett stood up and removed what he was wearing while Link went into their toy box and started pulling out a few different items. Normally after returning from a trip Link liked to unpack and settle in, but this act of reconciliation with Rhett was far more important.

Link turned around and saw Rhett obediently sitting on the bed. His eyes traveled his naked body, and he took a moment to notice how the lighting in their bedroom reflected on it. “You’re stunning.” Link said softly as he walked towards the bed. “Arms up.” He ordered. Rhett raised his arms above his head and Link cuffed them together. He then moved down to Rhett’s ankles and cuffed them together as well. He stepped back to admire the sight of a naked and cuffed Rhett. Link winked at his lover before undressing and straddling him.

“Hmmm, what are we going to do with you, Rhett?” Link said, squeezing his chin. “What would be the perfect thing to bring you back in line?”

Link leaned back and slapped Rhett twice, once on each side of his face. “This is perfect.” Link smiled. “Time to slap that jealous look off of your face.” Link slapped Rhett again and he groaned.

“Link, I…”

“Shut the fuck up whore.” Link growled. “I won’t tolerate any complaints while I’m disciplining you.” He slapped Rhett several more times. Rhett writhed and moaned with each slap, which made Link do it harder. At one point, Link slapped Rhett across the mouth and one of his fingernails got caught on his bottom lip, causing him to bleed a little. Link kissed him and licked the blood off. The taste of Rhett’s blood combined with the act of punishing him made Link hard.

“What do you say?”

Rhett smiled at Link. “Thank you Master.”

“You’re welcome.” Link got up and removed the ankle cuffs, then pulled Rhett towards him until he was laying on his back. Link spread Rhett’s legs and took a moment to admire his erection.

“You’re ready for me, aren’t you baby?” Link asked.

“Yes sir.” Rhett said. His breathing was heavy, his broad chest moving up and down rapidly. Link grabbed the bottle of lube and laid in between Rhett’s legs. He ran his tongue up and down the opening of Rhett’s cock until he whined.

“Link, can I come now?”

Link snorted a little. “Are kidding me? Do you really think I’d let you come this soon?” Link got on his knees and applied a generous amount of lube to Rhett and himself. “There’s no way I’m letting you come until I’ve fucked your brains out.  _No fucking way_.” Rhett shivered when Link said that last sentence; Link’s use of profanity during sex drove him wild.

Link entered Rhett slowly and teased his prostate for a while before increasing the speed of his movements. He dug his nails into Rhett’s hips and snarled as he repeatedly moved in and out of him. Rhett cried out and begged Link to go faster and deeper, and Link was more than happy to oblige.

“You want this? You want me to keep fucking you senseless you piece of shit?”

“Yes…please…” Rhett was caught in a wave of pleasure and could barely form words.

Link snickered. “Of course you do. In the end you’re nothing but a hole for me to fuck.” He slammed his dick into Rhett until the larger man began to shiver and beg for release.

“Link…please…come…need…I…”

Link bared his teeth like an animal and dragged his nails down Rhett’s chest. “You’re a fucking mess, you can barely talk. Why should I let you come?”

“Link please…” Rhett whispered. Tears ran down his face and his dick was leaking. “You have to let me…”

“Oh baby, I don’t have to let you do anything. I’m in charge, remember?” Link squeezed Rhett’s ass, which made his erection worse. Rhett pulled on the cuffs and involuntarily pushed his hips against Link’s. Link slowly took in Rhett’s sweaty body and state of sexual distress before deciding to finally relent. “You’re so ready, aren’t you?” Link whispered. Rhett nodded.

“Okay then. Come.”

Rhett relaxed and went limp as he came all over Link’s chest. Link emptied himself into Rhett as soon as the first drops of come hit him, letting out a low grainy moan as he did.

Link pulled out of Rhett and stayed on his knees for a few minutes as he caught his breath. He surveyed Rhett’s matted hair and blissed out expression before getting up and removing the cuffs from his wrists. He laid a deep kiss on his lips before helping him out of bed.

After showering together and unpacking, Rhett and Link slid into bed. They were completely spent after a day of traveling, making amends, and vigorous sexual activity. Eager for his touch, Rhett curled up around Link, and Link stroked his back and arms.

“I love you, Link.”

Link kissed Rhett’s forehead. “I love you too.”

Rhett shifted around a little and slid his arms around Link’s torso. “I’ll try not to get jealous anymore.”

Link laughed softly. “I don’t mind if you get a little jealous once in a while. It lets me know you’re still into me after all these years.”

“Of course I am.” Rhett squeezed Link. “I’ll never get tired of you.”

Link closed his eyes and smiled. “I’ll never tire of you either.”


End file.
